Dancing Queen
by Couer de Danse
Summary: Lily is studying, and her friends are bored... Songfic, Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Dancing Queen

Groove is in the Heart!

Groove is in the Heart!

Groove is in the He-

"Alice! Stop singing, please!" Lily groaned, as she studied over her notes for Potions.

"Fine," Alice sniffed, and started brushing her hair.

"You know, Lily," Natalie, my other best friend said, "You should sing, it could help you, I don't know, relax."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I have no time for relaxing, now, shush!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, come on, you've been studying for hours! What happened to the Lily that used to be all fun and exciting?" Alice asked.

"Well, she became a 6th year," Lily said matter of fact like.

Alice and Natalie both sighed, and looked at each other. Alice, with her blonde, but yet spiky hair, and blue crystal eyes, stared into Natalie's brown chocolate ones. It went surprisingly well with Natalie's brown hair.

Alice was very perky, and usually positive, while as Lily wasn't. Natalie always had an opionon, on things, and got very loud at whatever time of day it was.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Natalie exclaimed, "Let's dance!"

Lily shook her head.

Alice huffed. "Lily, you used to dance with us all the time!" She whined.

Lily looked up at them and said, "Well, yeah, that's when I knew how to. I'm not that good anymore."

Alice stared at Lily like she was crazy, "Lily, you can't forget how to dance, and besides…" Alice shared a look with Natalie, who turned on a radio that was able to work in Hogwarts, filling the room with music.

_Lily=italics_, **Alice=bold**, Natalie=underlined

Ohh, You can dance!

You can jive

Having the time of your life!

Ohh

See that girl

Watch that seen,

Diggin' the Dancing Queen!

Lily, hearing music, imediatley jumped up, but then put her fist in her mouth. Heading down to the Common Room, she felt the other girls follow her. The racket they were making, made other girls open their dorms, and follow them, silently, as if they were waiting on something.

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go,

Where they play the right music, getting into swing,

You come to look for a king

Lily kept glancing nervously at the other girls behind them, and wondered how Alice and Natalie didn't notice them. She would of told them, but if she took her fist out of her mouth, she might start to sing, and that wouldn't be good.

Anybody can be that guy!

Night is young, and the music high

With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You're in a mood for a dance

'Uh oh,' Lily thought. Not being able to hold it in any longer, she giggled and joined them in dancing.

And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen,

Young and sweet!

Only seventeen!

Dancing Queen

Feel the beat

Of the tambourine

Oh yeah!

Lily saw a few more girls had joined when they passed the Common Room. Boys, who were quite surprised by the girls, had just watched as they passed by. When the girls were gone, the boys all took a fast route to the Great Hall.

You can dance!

You can jive!

Having the time of your life!

Ooh!

See that girl, watch that scene

Diggin' the Dancing Queen!

Dancing and singing through the corridors, Lily didn't even wonder how the other girls knew the words, or the dance. Passing even more on the way to the Great Hall, she laughed as she realized that their were about 60 girls behind her. Opening the doors to the Great Hall, she saw the boys who were in the Common Room, their now. Going up to James, the scarf that had just happen to appear around her neck was now in her hands. Pulling it around James, she sang:

You're a teaser,

You turn them on

Turning around, and shaking her butt in front of the boys, along with the other 60 girls.

Leave them burning and then you're

GONE!

Leaving the Great Hall with all the girls in Hogwarts, even the Slytherins, behind her, dancing and singing now. All the boys followed them. Going out the Entrance Hall, Lily made her way to the lake.

Looking out for another,

Anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen!

Young and sweet

Only seventeen!

Dancing Queen!

Feel the beat

Of the tambourine

Oh yeah!

Now skipping and singing, the girls started going towards the highest band of the lake, which just happened to be across from where the boys had sat down. Weird, it's like it was planned that way.

You can dance!

You can jive!

Having the time of your life

Ooh!

See that girl,

Watch that scene,

Diggin' the Dancing Queen!

All the girls were now up on the bank, with Lily, Alice, Natalie, and the radio in the front.

Diggin' the Dancing Queen!

They all started to do a dance number, that just came to all of them naturally.

You can dance!

You can jive!

Having the time of your life!

Ooh, see that girl!

Lily using this pause as an air guitar solo.

Watch that scene!

Doing another air guitar solo, she turned and faced her friends, who finished off.

Diggin' the Dancing Queen!

As they were ending the last note, she pushed Natalie into the lake first, then Alice. After they were in, she did a cannonball. After her, followed everybody else. When they were all done, Lily and her friends got out of the lake, where they met the Marauders. Not caring that their shirts were seethrew, they stopped when they saw them.

"Wow, er, Lily. That was. Wow," James said, not being able to describe that. The others nodded.

Lily just smirked, and said, "Well, I am the Dancing Queen." Kissing James on the cheek, she waved behind her while walking up to the castle.

"Prongs, I've got to tell you. If you hadn't claimed Evans first, she would be mine," Sirius said, earning a punch from his best friend. In the end, James agreed with him.

The End


End file.
